


Show you the real love and care

by tigragrece



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Myungdae/Jung Chanwoo
Kudos: 31





	Show you the real love and care

Since he is officially dating Kim Myungdae he can't believe how everything has changed, he still perverse and kinky and the same for Kim Myungdae.

But it's true now he loves Vanilla sex, kissing him especially when Kim Myungdae say "I love you, you are mine"

"I'm yours only you"

One night Jung Chanwoo ask "Do you miss our streaming, the dom/sub-session"

And Kim Myungdae kisses him and say "I still love it, but what I love the most is made love to you, that you say you belong to me and that you watch me with yours eyes full of love."

Jung Chanwoo hug him and say "I really love you, thank you for have shown me about all the love and care"

Kim Myungdae say "You deserve happiness"


End file.
